


Love Me Tender

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, emotionally stressful weekend, Sam returns home to find a lovely surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'd love to read some sweet shippy stuff with Sam, Steve, and Bucky if you'd be willing. Your work is always so well done and it isn't always easy to find that for my favorite trio!

Sam pulls into his driveway and sighs. Turning the car off, he sighs again and just rests his head against the steering wheel. This long weekend was harder than he anticipated. Five years. Sometimes it’s still so hard to believe. Sam can still hear Riley’s voice in his head as clearly as when he sat right next to him. Chewed his ear off about baseball and comics and Bigfoot -- _He’s out there, dude! I’m_ telling _ya_! 

Tears sting his eyes. No. He wipes his fingers over them to push the moisture back. Sam’s done enough crying over the weekend at the memorial. First hugging Riley’s mom and then all three of his younger sisters. The whole time holding back the apologies he so badly wants to give. For just watching. Watching. As Riley just fell from the sky. 

Huffing, Sam picks himself up and looks out the window at his house. He left in a hurry Thursday night. Which means that pile of dishes is still in the sink and the laundry is still in the washer so it’s gonna smell and needs to be redone. The bed’s not made -- not a big deal cause he’s gonna fall into it soon anyway -- but there’s also clothes that still need to be put away from last week and the entire place needs a good vacuuming. Oh. The milk. It’s probably spoiled. Which means the whole fridge is gonna stink. 

Sam actually considers turning the car back on and just spending the night at the motel about a half mile away but then he sees the light go on in his kitchen. Now he’s on full alert. In the glove compartment is a handgun. Eyes still on his house, Sam grabs it and pushes the car door open. Makes his way to his door slowly. 

His time spent with the Avengers has definitely given him more of a reason to be suspicious and more cautious in all situations. But he’s not prepared for what he sees when he sneaks in the front door. Gun at the ready. 

“Hey, baby,” Steve says as he lights the candles on the table. “Welcome home.”

Sam is still just standing in the doorway and now Bucky is coming over to him. Warm smile on his face as he carefully puts his hand around the gun Sam’s holding and gently takes it from him. 

“You’re okay, Sammy,” he comforts. “It’s just us.”

“What’re…” Sam glances around the kitchen. The cleaned -- immaculately cleaned -- kitchen. “What’re you doing here?”

Bucky is guiding him in now and closing the door behind him. He’s taking Sam’s jacket off as he guides him over to the table. All set for a dinner for three. Bucky’s even wearing an apron. The one that says “Kiss the Cook” on it. 

“We thought…” Steve clears his throat. Though this has Steve written all over it -- grand gestures and romantic sentiments are his thing -- he still has trouble talking about them. “It’d be nice. If you didn’t have to come home to an empty place. Maybe… have some people who love you here.”

Bucky, who’s now behind Sam and rubbing his shoulders, says, “And we’re some people who love you.”

“You… cooked?” Sam asks even though Bucky loves to cook -- he started it as part of his therapy and it just took off -- so it’s not all that unusual. He wouldn’t be surprised to find a three course meal waiting for him right now. “For me?”

The metal hand at his shoulder sneaks around his body to pull him into a hug. At the same time, Steve comes forward and gently touches the side of his face. 

“Of course,” Steve murmurs. “We both know what it’s like to need it and not know how to get it.” His eyes lift and he, presumably, grins softly at Bucky. “We don’t need to talk if you don’t want to or you can just eat and go to bed and we’ll stay down here. But you’re not alone, Sammy.” His other hand rests on Sam’s other cheek and he presses a kiss to his mouth while Bucky kisses the top of his head. “You’re never alone.”

Sam doesn’t mean to let the tears loose. If it was up to him he wouldn’t. But apparently it’s no longer up to him and they just come. Hard and strong, and he doesn’t need to say a word. Steve and Bucky just wrap around him. Engulf him in their big, strong supersoldier bodies where it’s warm and safe and so full of love. 

His chest hurts and his head spins and the tears are fat and he’s probably terribly unattractive with his runny nose, but neither of them say a word about it. They just let him cry and let him mumble apologies as hands pet over him. Somehow, he ends up on Bucky’s lap with Steve on his knees by the chair. Sam doesn’t know how long he cries for, but the candlesticks have melted enough that it’s noticeable by the time his breathing is no longer rough gasps and the tears start to dry up. 

“Did I…” He hiccups. “Did I make dinner burn?”

Bucky’s mouth his against his neck. He chuckles. “No, babe. My lasagna will be perfect.”

Wiping at his eyes, Sam moves just enough so that he can look at him. When he does, Bucky glances down while Steve wipes a few more of those tears away for him. Bucky’s eyes are a little red. Like maybe he’s been crying along with him.

“You made lasagna?”

“It’s your favorite.” 

“We got a bottle of your favorite Cabernet, too,” Steve says. “It’s, uh, supposed to go good with it.”

“Can we… eat?” Sam asks. “Is it ready? I’m kinda hungry.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Bucky kisses his cheek and slides out from under him.

Once he’s not on Bucky’s lap anymore, Sam realizes that he’s definitely not ready to lose the close contact. He looks to Steve -- who wipes at his eyes like _he_ was crying, too -- and Steve smiles as he opens his arms. The invitation is so much more than he could hope for and Sam moves into them. 

“Oh sure,” Bucky teases. “Get all snuggly while I do all the work.”

“Will do,” Steve teases back as he hugs Sam closer to his chest.

Sam smiles and nuzzles against him. He can hear Steve’s heart beat. Like a soft song of reassurance. He knows it doesn’t beat for him and him alone, and Sam’s just fine with that. Because there are beats for him and only him. Sometimes, when he’s this close to Steve, he swears he can hear them. 

“Hey,” Bucky says as he puts the tray of lasagna down on the table. “Stop hogging him.” He touches Sam’s shoulder and Sam turns into Bucky’s embrace. Bucky nuzzles his cheek into Sam’s hair. “You do some work, Stevie. Open the bottle of wine.”

“You’re so bossy,” Steve grumbles, but opens the bottle -- Sam can’t see it because he’s too busy cuddling with Bucky, but he hears the cork pop out and the wine being poured. “We’re all set, my loves.”

They all sit down together. Steve and Bucky are on either side of them and they each place a hand on his thighs. Unwilling to let him feel alone, and Sam is just fine with that. 

It’s quite as they first start eating. As promised, they’re not going to make Sam talk about anything he doesn’t want to. But he… well, Sam, _does_ want to talk. A little. 

“I missed him a lot this weekend,” he says. Both the hands on his legs give a gentle squeeze. “He would’ve hated all this fussing over ‘im though.”

“Well, this is more for you,” Steve says. “And his family. Does it make you feel better?”

“Yeah.” 

It does. Even if it takes a while to sink in. Sometimes it’s just nice to talk about Riley instead of pretending that this hole in his chest is going to go away some day. It’ll never go away. Sam knows that. But… it can be filled. The love in this room is proof enough. 

They get through dinner easily. Bucky tells him about the time Steve threw a tantrum as he searched for his favorite pencil which was right behind his ear the whole time. 

“And you _knew_ ,” Steve mutters. “And just watched.”

“It was funny.” Bucky shrugs. “Besides, _you_ didn’t tell me about the time I had mustard on my nose.”

Sam starts cracking up. The image of Bucky unaware of having mustard on his nose is just too funny to hold back to laughs.

“ _And_ ,” Steve goes on. “He was trying to talk to Donna Murphy.” Bucky huffs and mutters to himself. “Prettiest girl in our class. Needless to say it didn’t go well.”

Their silly conversations lead to Sam talking about Riley and all the cornball things he used to do. He had the uncanny ability to make a room laugh with just a silly imitation or dancing around with a towel wrapped around his head. They end up laughing so hard that Sam’s sides hurt while talking about the time Clint fell into a whole bunch of paint cans and got so completely covered that Tony wouldn’t let him walk through the Tower to the nearest shower until it all dried. 

Once they’re done eating and the bottle of wine is finished, Sam tries to help with this dishes, only to be pushed back down into his chair by the both of them. 

“You stay right there, baby,” Steve murmurs sweetly into his ear. “Tonight is about you.”

Sam tries to put up a little bit of a fight, but it’s mostly for show. He doesn’t really mind being spoiled by Captain America and the Winter Soldier. They do the dishes and wrap the leftovers -- the fridge doesn’t stink, so they must’ve gotten rid of that spoiled milk -- and when the kitchen is cleaned again they both lean back against the counter and smile at him. 

“What?” he asks. “What’re you looking at?”

“Nothing,” Bucky says. “You’re just beautiful.”

Sam flushes and ducks his chin down. 

“And we love you,” Steve goes on. “You wanna go upstairs? We’ll stay down here if…”

“No, no.” Sam shakes his head. “I want you to come with me.”

So they go together. Steve and Bucky gently peel his clothes off and offer to help him shower. Which Sam readily accepts. They wash him down, adding soft kisses everywhere on his skin as their hands trail over his body. 

“Sammy,” Steve whispers as he lets him his back against his chest. “You feelin’ good?”

“Yes,” Sam answers as Bucky’s hands slip along the insides of his thigh. “That feels… that feels good…”

“Mm.” Bucky hums. “I thought you might. Can I make you feel real good, baby?”

A shiver runs through his body even with the warm spray of water and the warm bodies in front and behind him. Lip quivering pleasantly, Sam nods. Bucky starts kissing down his chest while Steve mouths at his neck. 

“This is all about you tonight,” Steve whispers in his ear as Bucky slips to his knees and starts pressing kisses across his belly. “Don’t even think about us.”

“But…”

He can’t say anything to argue. Steve puts his hand over his mouth to keep the words trapped in there. 

“Just say yes,” Bucky murmurs with his lips just a breath away from the tip of his cock. “Just let us take care of you, Sammy.”

“O-okay…” Sam says, and then whimpers as those lips start to suckle. 

Steve’s thumb brushes along his lip, and Sam parts them, inviting his fingers into his mouth so he can suck on them. Steve’s other hand trails gently over his nipples while Bucky slowly takes him into his mouth. Settles into a sweet, smooth rhythm. 

“Oh god…” Sam sighs. “More… please, Bucky…”

He can feel Bucky smile around him and Steve is kissing the back of his neck while his hands roam all over his body. His belly burns wonderfully. Heating up and spreading warmth through the rest of his body. Muscles tightening, Sam starts to tremble. 

He groans when Steve’s hand gently fondles his balls while Bucky keeps sucking at him. Head leaning back against Steve’s shoulder, he reaches behind himself with one arm to touch Steve, and lets his other hand rest over Bucky’s head. 

It’s all getting to be so much, so fast. The burn in his stomach, the feel of perfect heat over his cock, Steve’s hands all over him. He lets out one more soft whimper when Steve’s voice is telling him to let go. Just let go.

So he does. Bliss. Rapture. Heaven running through him as all Sam can feel is good and peaceful and safe here in a world that’s just theirs. In a world full of bad things happening to good people everyday, Sam still has two supersoldiers to love him and take care of him when he needs it most. 

He’s only vaguely aware of the water turning off and getting out of the shower. There’s a towel that gets wrapped around him and both Steve and Bucky are murmuring sweet things to him. How much they love him and how proud they are of him and how they’ll take care of him. He wants to return the sentiment. I love you, too, he wants to say, but can’t seem to form a coherent thought. He feels washed away. By tears and broken breaths and the everlasting loss of his best friend. By soft touches of being welcomed home and his favorite meal cooked for him and two men who love him. And Sam feels whole. 

They help him into just a pair of sweats. They came prepared, too, since they both have their own comfy clothes to change into. Sam is guided into his bed -- which, he thinks, might have been made for him, but he just can’t be sure of that right now -- and gets enveloped by blankets and warm bodies. 

“Love you, Sammy,” Steve whispers as they all snuggle together.

“So much, sweetheart,” Bucky conquers.

Sam still wants to say it back. He wants to thank them for everything and let them know how much he loves them. But he’s already falling asleep. He nuzzles into them though, and he can tell, by the soft hums and kisses on both sides of his head, that they already know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a part of Kells' Februrary Ficlet Fest
> 
> The February Ficlet Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
